Days in Korea
by The Liker
Summary: Aphrodi is coming back to Korea! But something is bothering him more than before! What is it? Why, it's love! Can this adult man confess his feelings to his best friend before its too late? Good luck, Aphrodi!


**One Shot for our ever so half-gayish boy...APHRODI!**

**Him: I ain't gay...**

**Me: Not in this story, bro.**

**Please note that this happens in IE GO!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Oi, Aphrodi..." a girl about his age called.

"What?" Aphrodi asked.

"Well, what's this letter about?"

Aphrodi sighed and turned around.

Her sister was there.

Same black hair. Same taunting golden eyes. Same idiotic smirk.

But her lips formed a frown.

"I'm going to Korea," Aphrodi replied.

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Yeah. The letter said so."

Aphrodi continued fixing his things, "Kari, it's about the company...I really need to go."

Kari just sighed, "You're already a coach."

"Yeah...So?"

"So~," stressing out the word, "You shouldn't stress yourself."

Aphrodi's eyes softened, "Look, I appreciate your concern...but they really need me."

"Please...Korea holds your past, yet you still want to go there?"

It's true.

Aphrodi seldom goes in Korea because of his past.

Kari...she never even went there. Dad had Korean blood, but he also had Japanese blood.

And that Japanese blood went to Kari, so she may have more Japanese looks...

"Fine," Kari said.

"Fine what?" Aphrodi asked.

"You can go, but don't expect me taking care of _her_."

Aphrodi just smiled, "Thanks, sis."

"How many days would you be there?"

"About three to four, why?"

"Well..." Kari started, "If you don't come back in those days...I'll be searching."

Aphrodi silently grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind, sis..."

"Enjoy your trip."

* * *

Jet Lag.

How Aphrodi hated that feeling.

But at least he was in Korea.

They weren't landing, but it was still beautiful.

Nighttime.

He remembered how Kari would play in the dark.

But, somehow, he began thinking about his past in Korea.

Every friend that sided him..

His friends that loved soccer like him.

Those friends that he had to say goodbye to because of soccer.

Well, actually, Kageyama Reiji.

A mastermind in soccer.

Strike that... a master at plotting vengeance.

...

000

**_Azumi Eiko._**

_That name again._

"Ow!" _Aphrodi had yelled._

_Kari rolled her eyes._

"That's the fourth time today you mentioned her!"

"I can't help it. She is...was my best friend," _Aphrodi replied._

_They were in the living room. Somehow, it was nighttime._

"Oh, please. If you love her so much, then why don't you go see her?"

_Aphrodi blushed,_ "I don't know if she remembers me..."

_Kari smirked as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

"Why can't you just accept it?"

_Those words again. Kari would say those every time he remembers Azumi._

"Accept what?"

_Kari rolled her eyes,_ "Again with that question? We've been through this before..."

_Aphrodi hated those words, but it was time to face it._

"It's been 10 years..."

_Kari sighed,_ "Just think about it alright?"

_She took away her hand and walked off..._

**"Accept thatyou love _her_,"** _she had said._

000

Aphrodi opened his eyes.

That dream...

Aphrodi sighed.

He should really accept it.

H-he was in love.

With who?

Azumi Eiko.

His former best friend.

Now to answer his next question.

Would she still remember him?

* * *

"Yes!"

A purple-headed girl with pretty light-brown eyes exclaimed softly.

She was in a bank, where she worked.

Plus, it was payday today.

"Oi, Eiko..." a green haired and eyed girl called.

"Eiko!" the girl said loudlier.

The green headed girl sighed.

...

_SLAP!_

"OW!"

"Quiet!" the guard scolded.

Eiko rubbed her back, "What was that for, Demeter?"

"You wouldn't listen.." Demeter shrugged.

Eiko glared at her, "Humph!"

"Azumi. Eiko."

Eiko looked at Demeter, "Yes, _Johnson_?!"

Eiko was clearly annoyed.

"Alright! Gee...I'm sorry!" Demeter apologized not so well.

Eiko rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Demeter?"

"Look at this!" Demeter exclaimed, handing her a news paper.

Eiiko widened her eyes.

"You should go see him!"

Eiko glared at her, "Why?"

Demeter grinned, "You've been wanting to see him for days! Now's the opportunity!"

Eiko thought about it, "...Well, he is my best friend..."

"Go on!"

Eiko shook her head, "No. It's been ten years..."

Demeter sighed.

What was she gonna do?

"You should go to him!" Demeter insisted.

Eiko rolled her eyes, "No. That's final."

Demeter pouted, "Fine...I'll be back in Japan four days from now."

Eiko smiled, "You should have planned your vacation wiser. Two weeks is short."

Demeter grinned, "That's why I'll see you later at your apartment!"

"Fine," Eiko replied.

Demeter winked, "See you!"

She walked off.

Eiko sighed as she stared at the newspaper...

**_AFURO TERUMI, KIDOKAWA SEISHUU'S COACH, RETURNS TO KOREA!_**

Eiko had accept that she was in love with him, but...

Would he still remember her?

* * *

"Yes..."

Aphrodi replied to the boss of the building.

"I understand. I would see through it..."

Demeter sighed.

'_I wonder how long this would take,_' she asked herself.

_Ring! Ring!_

Demeter checked the Caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_How's it going?_"

"I say the chances are going slim..."

"_Excuse me?_"

"She thinks he doesn't remember her!"

"_That's what Aphrodi said..._"

"How will we-?"

"_-Beep!- **RES!** -Beep- **Hey!** -CRASH!_"

Demeter sweat dropped.

-_Click!_-

"Oi!"

Demeter sighed again.

"Hey, Demeter!" a voice greeted.

Demeter turned around, "Hey, Aphrodi."

"Needed something?"

"Just wanted to ask..."

"Yeah, sure."

"Mhm. Well, it's simple...do you still remember Eiko?"

Aphrodi was taken aback.

"Why?"

"Well..." Demeter started.

* * *

"Stupid rain!"

Azumi Eiko was running towards her apartment.

Azumi hated rainy days, especially if she doesn't have an umbrella.

And right now...

"Why did I forgot my umbrella?!" she whispered to her herself.

She began cursing softly, not noticing a certain mud puddle...and person.

"Whoa!" she slipped.

Luckily, the person caught her. He/she had his/her arm around Azumi's waist.

"Are you alright?" the person asked her.

Right now, Azumi was holding the stranger's neck.

Azumi widened her eyes.

"A-aphrodi?!"

Aphrodi chuckled.

"Why, yes, I am Aphrodi, Eiko-chan."

Eiko blushed.

Aphrodi still remembered her!

But Aphrodi had complete sadness in him.

000

"Well..." _Demeter started._

"Yes?" _Aphrodi asked._

"**_She's dating somebody else._**"

_Shock. Pain. Anger._

_That's what he felt._

_But he kept it inside. He shouldn't be angry, he doesn't own Eiko._

000

Those words struck like a needle.

"Aphrodi? You could let me go." Eiko said.

Aphrodi blinked and let her stand up, "Oops. Sorry, Eiko-chan."

Aphrodi brought out an umbrella big enough for the two.

"Uh..." Eiko started.

"Get in." Aphrodi invited.

Eiko did.

As they walked, a tension was filling in the air.

Eiko breathed heavily.

"Is something wrong, Aphrodi?" Eiko had noticed his grip on the umbrella was tightening.

"What?" Aphrodi noticed, "Oh, its nothing."

Eiko frowned, "No.. It's not nothing!"

Aphrodi face was angry. Eiko was afraid she blew it.

"I'm fine...why? Need to be somewhere?" he asked her.

"Yes.." Eiko confessed.

"To your boyfriend?" Aphrodi asked.

Eiko blushed. She thought Aphrodi was joking, but when she looked at him...his face was serious.

Eiko knitted her eyebrows, "What happened?"

"Nothing you should know of," Aphrodi said kinda harshly.

Eiko widened her eyes, "Why..."

She stopped on her tracks. Aphrodi did, too, a step from her.

Eiko was wet in the rain. Aphrodi faced her.

"Eiko?"

"You weren't like this!" Eiko cried.

They were alone on the side of the road. No person was there to see them.

Aphrodi realized what happened, "Eiko..."

Eiko was crying. Aphrodi had remembered she was emotionally unstable.

She tends to get easily scared, angry, sad and all the other emotions.

"Aphrodi...why? Just 10 years and you already forgotten our friendship.."

Aphrodi came closer to her, until they were face to face.

"Eiko...I'm sorry..." Aphrodi whispered.

Eiko just sobbed.

"Ow!" Eiko's body was weakening.

Aphrodi let go of the umbrella and held Eiko's shoulders.

"Eiko? Eiko!" Aphrodi shook her.

Coughs.

Blood was on the grass.

"Eiko?!"

"Aphrodi...did I ever tell you that my body...gets easily weaken after a negative emotion?"

Of course.

She survived all those emotions, but it was raining...her temperature was getting high.

So naturally; her condition worsens.

"Eiko!"

Eiko was closing her eyes, she can't bare it.

Her condition...

"Eiko! Please don't! I...I love you! I can't live without you!"

Aphrodi was crying.

Eiko was surprised.

All these years and he tells her now?

But she smiled and kissed him.

Aphrodi widened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eiko's little arms in his chest.

They broke apart.

Eiko smiled, "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Aphrodi smiled, but quickly frowned.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Eiko giggled, "What gave you that idea?"

Aphrodi blushed, "Well..Demeter said-!"

"Ssh... Don't listen to her...I never had a boyfriend," Eiko smiled.

"Why?" Aphrodi asked.

Eiko coughed, but said, "Because I kept thinking of you, silly!"

Cough.

Aphrodi widened his eyes as she fell to his arms; dying.

"Eiko!"

* * *

"What will happen to her?!" Aphrodi asked.

Hiretsuna rolled his eyes, "Could you calm down? Sho is doing her best!"

True.

His sister was sweating, quickly giving Azumi some herbs.

"Oh...this is bad!" Demeter shrieked.

Aphrodi glared at her, "You were the one who caused this by telling me about her having a boyfriend!"

Demeter sweat dropped, "Kari-san told me to~!"

Aphrodi clenched his fists, "Why that little-!"

"She's breathing!" Hire announced.

Aphrodi looked at Azumi.

It was true.

Sho quickly got her stuff and went away for some private time between the two.

Aphrodi locked his fingers with Azumi's.

Azumi slowly opened her eyes.

"...Eiko?" Aphrodi asked.

Azumi looked at him and smiled.

"A-aphrodi...everything that happened was true?"

Aphrodi smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes...now rest. You've been through a lot..."

Azumi said something that made everyone in the room smiled.

But Aphrodi smiled the widest.

She rarely use Japanese words...but it was worth it.

"Ai-shi-teru, Aphrodi-kun..."

Azumi closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, Eiko-chan..."

Azumi smiled in the inside, careful not to show anyone.

But it did, everyone saw her smiling.

It was the best day of her life.

* * *

"So, you want to stay in Japan?" Kari asked for the fifth time.

Aphrodi rolled his eyes, but Eiko was patient.

"Hai."

Kari grinned, "Well...welcome to our humble home."

Aphrodi smiled, "You rarely use that tone, sis."

Kari punched him, "Whatever, dude..."

"Ow..."

"You're really rich, Aphrodi-kun!" Eiko noticed.

Aphrodi smiled at her, "Thanks."

Eiko held his hand, "I'd prefer this, as long as your maids don't treat me like a queen."

Kari beamed, "I already like this girl."

Aphrodi grinned at Kari.

"I'm welcoming you alright...as long as you two don't make noises at night..." Kari said.

The pair blushed.

Aphrodi glared at his sister, "Don't be like that!"

Kari smirked, "Mhm...just remember what I said..."

Eiko face became redder.

Kari stuck her tongue out, "I'll see you guys later, anyway..."

"Finally..." Aphrodi whispered.

Kari glared and walked off, closing the door.

Eiko snuggled in Aphrodi's chest.

"You have a great sister..." she muttered.

"Kari?" Aphrodi disbelieving said, "Please..."

Eiko looked at him and grinned, "But you're better."

Aphrodi smirked, wrapping his arms around Eiko's waist.

Eiko smiled, snaking her arms around Aphrodi's neck.

"I love you.." Eiko said.

"Love you, too, babe," Aphrodi replied.

They kissed each other as a sign of a happy ending.

* * *

**YES! Another one-shot done!**

**Hire: Like I care...**

**Sho: PWEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Yup! For those two lovebirds...**

**Eiko: Disclaimer: The Liker does not own IE GO!**

**Me: I hate that...**

**IE GO cast: REVIEW!**


End file.
